Zeldapedia:Sandbox
Testing templates for Twilight Princess Glitch list For: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches Hoping this can be a template of some sort for pages that need organizations such as this. Template: Instructions: Text. Text. Text. Text. Text. Example1: Boss Room Glitch-Blocking Pots Instructions:First, Link must defeat the Boss in order for Midna to appear and open a Warp Portal to exit the room. When a portal has been created, he should pick up the pots surrounding the room and place them in a circular formation around the portal. Afterward, he needs to walk towards the portal until Midna asks him if he would like to leave the room. When Link chooses "Yes," the game should go into a small cutscene of Link walking towards the portal. Link should approach the portal, but get stuck walking against a pot, which blocks him from exiting the room. It is impossible to undo this glitch without restarting the game. While in the mini-cutscene, the player can not perform any actions or skip the scene, because of Link being stuck in the cutscene. Example2: Early Master Sword Instructions: After Link steals the equipment from Ordon, head to where the North Faron Woods Twilight Portal is, and engage the battle with the shadow beasts. There is a low section of the cliff near Trill's Shop. Face the cliff, and make sure a Shadow beast is in front of Link. Use Midna's Energy Field Attack to kill it. If done correctly, Wolf Link and Midna should be at the top of the cliff. Walk around the back until the path to the Sacred Grove appears on the map. Go through the wall in the direction of the Sacred grove's entrance, battle skull kid, solve the statue puzzle, and get the sword. Upon obtaining the sword. Link will now be able to warp, even though Midna has not taught Link to warp yet. Link will also have the ability to transform into a wolf at will. If Link warps to Ordon, Rusl is still searching the town. If he sees Link, he will think that he is Wolf Link, and attack. Note that it is impossible to harm Rusl. Dialogue What is that noise! Quotes about the Rito QUILL: Chieftain, what do you think of consulting Link with regards to your son, Prince Komali? As you can see, Link is a gallant young lad! I feel certain that Prince Komali would open his heart to him and speak freely of his fears and worries. RITO CHIEFTAIN: (to himself) That may be... (to Link) Let me be direct. My son, Komali, is of the age to earn his wings... Yet...he is weak, in some ways...and in light of the current situation, he may just give up on ever getting them... What say you? Will you share some of your courage with my son? Will you meet with my son? I thank you! We shall do our best to solve our problem as quickly as possible, so that we may better help you with yours. I have something I wish for you to give to my son. A young girl named Medli is holding it for me. Would you find her and take it? I am counting on you! QUILL: Here, Link, take this with you! Who knows? It might come in handy. (You got a Delivery Bag! Finely crafted bags like this are used by Rito postmen everywhere! With so many pockets, it can hold many items.) You should find Medlie in one of the upper rooms. Leave the great Valoo to us. In the meanwhile, do your best to aid Prince Komali! MEDLI: Wow! You really DO have blue clothes... with a picture of a crawfish on them! You're Link, right? Oh, me? I'm an attendant to the great sky spirit, Valoo. My name is Medli. Well, to tell the truth... I'm not an attendant quite yet. I'm actually still studying to be one. Oh, what am I thinking! Here! This is from the chieftain. Link, he wants you to give this directly to Prince Komali. (You accepted Father's Letter! It is a letter from a father addressed to his son. Since you've just received a fine Delivery Bag, why not use it to carry this letter down to Komali?) The room way in the back on the first floor is Prince Komali's room. You have to go down a couple steps to get there. When you meet Prince Komali, please don't get offended by his manner. He has no bad intentions, I promise. By the way, ummmm... Listen, Link... I have a small favor I'd like to ask of you... Could you please come to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern later? ...I'll explain everything then. KOMALI: Huh? Who are you supposed to be? (talk again) What do you wnat from me, huh? I... I don't want to talk to anyone right now! (show him Father's Letter) A letter? From my father? Oh, sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him... It's not like he's the one who went through that horrible experience... It's not like HE still has to go get a scale from Valoo. You're in this letter, too, you know... Poking your nose in other people's business... You're nosy, aren't you? Sorry, but I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. I mean, how am I supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset? What? Are you trying to say that YOU can calm Valoo down? Psssssh! That's just a big, fat lie! It's easy to SAY you can do anything! Bragging doesn't cost a thing! I'll tell you what: If you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo... THEN I'll listen to anything you say! (talk again) What? Oh, this...? It's strange... Holding this calms me down. I forget all the bad things. It's so pretty, isn't it? It's called Din's Pearl. My grandma gave it to me. My grandma used to be Valoo's attendant. She was the only person on the island who understood Valoo's language. Oh, Grandma... If she were here, I know she could calm Valoo down. I just know it... But my father and the rest? No matter how hard they try...they'll fail. I know it. No one else can calm Valoo down. It's impossible... What? What is it, huh? Listen, you can stare all you want, but I'm not giving this to you. This is MY treasure. You understand? I'm not going to just hand it over to some do-nothing guy, am I? (talk again) What? You can stop staring any time now! I'm not giving this to you! There's no one out there who can get Valoo to settle down...so just go away and let me be miserable by myself. MEDLI: Hey, you actually came! I'm really sorry for bringing you to such a dangerous place. I had to! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help desperately. You see this place? There used to be a spring here. surrounded by a beautiful pond... It was peaceful and lovely... But then the great Valoo... He became so angry, and... In his rage, he shook the mountain and this boulder crashed down, plugging the spring. You can see the result. Oh, but where is my mind? Tell me, how was Prince Komali? (to herself) Oh... That doesn't sound right... Not at all... (to Link) I may be partially to blame for the bad turn that Prince Komali's taken... See, Prince Komali's grandmother was the great Valoo's former attendant. She was an amazing woman. I was honored to have her as my teacher... She was kind and brave, and unsurpassed in her dealings with the great Valoo. I'm not worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as her. If only I'd possessed some of her strength, I'm sure Prince Komali would have felt more secure. Link, I'm sorry to ask this... but I need your help! I want to go to the small shrine that's near the peak of Dragon Roost, but that ledge over there is so high... If I could get some wind under my wings, I'm sure I could get up there. So... Will you help me? (I don't think so) Oh, please? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important! It's just that...I'm not that good at flying yet... (Sure) Whew... Thank you so much! OK, pick me up. Then face that ledge and toss me! The atmospheric currents are really messed up, so pay close attention to the direction of the wind. All right, I'm ready! Don't hold back, now! Throw me as hard as you can! (successful throw) Oh, thank you! I think now I'll be able to climb Dragon Roost and meet with the great Valoo! Don't worry, I'll be fine! I may just be an apprentice attendant, but I can understand some of the great Valoo's language. (to herself) I'm not exactly bursting with confidence, but... (to Link) Look, if anything happens to me... Please look after Prince Komali! This is all I have to give you. I know it's not much, but please take it! (get empty bottle) Oh, and please don't tell anyone that I'm climbing Dragon Roost! It'll be our secret, OK? Well, good luck! ...To both of us. QUILL: Link, do you know Medli? Just now, some fellow told me that he saw some unfamiliar creatures near Dragon Roost Cavern... He said that they grabbed a girl that looked like Medli... ...Which is odd, because I know Medli can't fly well enough to get to the Dragon Roost Cavern entrance by herself. So I figure it must be some sort of mix-up. It IS a bit disconcerting, though... MEDLI: Link! You came to rescue me! Oh, thank you! I have to tell you what I found out! This is terrible! ...Some creature is doing awful things to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he's so angry! The great Valoo's tail hangs down into the room right below here. There's got to be something in there... I wonder if those mean monsters who captured me have something to do with it... We've got to do something! Now! Before it's too late! I'll go and tell everyone what's happening! Here, Link! Use this to get out of here! It's what I used to get this far. It's a device we Rito used before we evolved wings. (You got the Grappling Hook! This was an item used by the Rito people before they had wings.) Here, Link. Climb up on that little ledge over there, so I can show you something. Grab this branch with the Grappling Hook and you can swing over there to get out of this area! Don't you worry about me, Link. Get going! MEDLI, AFTER BEATING DRAGON ROOST CAVERN: Link! Well, Prince Komali? Don't you have something you want to say? KOMALI: Um, I heard everything from Medli... Link... Thank you so much! I'm sorry I mistrusted you! I hope I can be like you someday, Link. MEDLI: You will, Komali! I just know it! Right, Link? KOMALI: So, Link? ...Here! I want you to take this, Link! Giving you the thing I value most will give me the courage I need to stand up to bad things! (You received Din's Pearl! This is the gem the Ritos claim was passed down from the great goddess!) MEDLI: The great Valoo is grateful to you, Link. VALOO: (O Hero! Thank you! O Hero! Use the wind god's wind!) MEDLI: Use the wind god's...wind? That's what he said, but I don't understand. I wonder what it means? The wind god's wind... I wonder if what he's talking about has anything to do with the Wind Shrine that's through that tunnel... Oh, I almost forgot! The great Valoo also names you, Link, a true hero. I agree with him. As far as we're concerned, Link, you really ARE a hero! KOMALI: Well, I'm going to go and visit Valoo! I'll come and see you sometime--with the best pair of wings ever! MEDLI: Hey! Prince Komali! Thanks so much, Link. See you again someday! QUILL: (shouting) Ho, there! Link! (flies in) So, you're here! I've been looking for you! Are you by chance seeking the great spirit, Jabun? I'm sorry to report to you that Jabun can no longer be found here. Just look at how this place has been torn to pieces... I suppose this, too, is the work of the shadow in Forsaken Fortress. But fear not! Jabun was able to flee this island before it was attacked. He is in a safer abode now. Would you like to guess where that abode may be? ...On the island where you were born. On Outset. Yet even if you were to go to Outset now, you would not be able to see Jabun. The cave where he hides is sealed with a mighty stone slab that repels all who try to pass it. Why, not even the pirates with their mighty ship could get in... ...I must apologize, Link. I thought if anyone would know of your whereabouts, it would be the pirates. I told them this tale without so much as a thought for the consequences. I don't know what they hoped to get, but they immediately set sail for Outset Island and tried to break into the cave. ...It is lucky they could not gain entrance. I have heard that they were last spotted on Windfall Island, but doing what, I do not know. If you wish to see Jabun, I think you'd better search for the pirates on Windfall Island. What an eerie isle this is... Everywhere else boasts clear skies and calm seas, but this place suffers under dark clouds and rain. Valoo must have been right when he asked me to bring word of Jabun to you... He called this island cursed... I would counsel against staying here longer than you have to. ...But that is your decision, I have told you of Jabun, so my task is complete! LARUTO, AFTER LEARNING THE EARTH GOD'S LYRIC: O great hero, chosen by the Master Sword! My name is Laruto. I am a Zora sage. For an age, I offered my prayers here in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword. And yet...unfortunately, due to Ganondorf's evil designs, the Master Sword you hold has lost this power. After his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time, Ganondorf was sealed away...but not for all time. He was revived, and he returned to Hyrule in a red wrath. He attacked this temple and stole my soul, knowing that he had to remove the power contained in that enchanted blade. In order to return the power to repel evil to your sword, you must find another to take my stead in this temple and ask the gods for their assistance. You must find the one who carries on my bloodline... The one who holds this sacred instrument... Nothing can stop the flow of time or the passing of generations...but the fate carried within my bloodline endures the ravages of all the years. It survives. The song you just conducted is one which will open the eyes of the new sage and awaken within that sage the melody that will carry our prayers to the gods. The door that blocks your way will only open when the sage plays that song. May the winds of fortune blow with you. MEDLI: Oh, Link! You're OK! You know, Prince Komali's been asking me all about your adventures, Link. I can rest easy now that I've seen you safe and sound with my own eyes. Prince Komali's turned into a fine young adult, hasn't he? Recently, he's even begun doing things on his own, without my guidance. ...Every conversation still ends up centered on you, though, Link. Watching Prince Komali grow up fills me with pride...but it makes me a little sad, as well... I wonder if this is how a mother feels... Oh, but just listen to me go on! How weired I must sound! (to herself) Hee hee... (to Link) Well, I'd better continue practicing so that I can be useful around here, too! Performing music like this is an important duty of an attendant. (talk again) This instrument is called one of fate's tools. Prince Komali's grandmother saw me carrying it one day and called out to me to stop. She'd seen my fate in the curves of the instrument, you see. She eventually became my teacher, and that's how I became the attendant you see before you today. So, now you understand why I need to hurry and improve my skills, so that I may help the aerie. (take out the Wind Waker) Hey, is that the Wind Waker?! Wow! Link, will you conduct me? I wonder how I'll do... (conduct Earth God's Lyric) Hmm... What a mysterious song... It sounds so...familiar. It's almost as if something I've forgotten is trying to be remembered... Oh... I feel... (she faints, meets with Laruto, wakes up) Just now, a sage spoke to me. She spoke so gently... There's something...something that I must do. Link... Thanks to you, I've been awakened to the knowledge that I'm a sage of the Earth Temple. There's actually something that I can do to help this world. It's incredible... I bet my teacher knew all about this... Link, please... You must take me to the Earth Temple. We must hurry and wake the power to repel evil that sleeps within the Master Sword. (Komali flies overhead) Let's go now, quickly and quietly. Oh, Komali... I just want him to remember me as a simple attendant... KING OF RED LIONS, AT HEADSTONE ISLAND: Medli, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. The temple ahead is the nest of an evil creature...the same creature that stole the life of your predecessor, the sage. It is a dark and frightening place. That is why, if you do nothing else, then at least do this... If Link comes near you and presses R to call you, then be silent, and follow closely behind him. And if Link presses A, allow him to lift you, and if need be, fly and carry him through the air. And Link... If Medli gets stuck and cannot continue in the temple, use the Wind Waker to conduct the song you learned in the Tower of the Gods. Do you understand? Link, protect Medli. And Medli, protect Link. The power to repel evil shall surely be returned to the Master Sword! MEDLI, IN EARTH TEMPLE: Well, Link... I'm not very confident, but I think I should try to fly... I'll fly where you tell me to... Just tap A to keep me airborne! OK, whenever you're ready... Just use the Wind Waker to guide me. (after flying) Link, I'm feeling a bit more confident now. I'm not sure how high I can fly while carrying you, Link, but I'll do the best that I can. Just pick me up and jump, OK? MEDLI: Link, the power to repel evil is not yet fully awakened. To complete the awakening of the Master Sword, you must go to the Wind Temple for one more prayer. Now, Link... Step into the light behind you and return to the surface. Your next duty is to find the sage of the Wind Temple. I will remain here and continue to pray. You must hurry! ...And Link! Um... About Prince Komali... Please watch over him for me. Fishman on DRAGON ROOST ISLAND: There's a real peculiar cave toward the backside of this here Dragon Roost Island. Yeah, real peculiar. But I doubt you'll ever get there to see it, small fry-unless you manage to sprout wings and fly, that is... 'Cause you won't be getting there otherwise! FLIGHT CONTROL PLATFORM: To the west of here, over on Dragon Roost Island, you'll see all kinds of rocks. Big ones, little ones...you get the picture. Anyway, they say that long ago, there used to be treasure hidden inside those things. Who knows? There may still be some left, so you should open your eyes and take a good look around...from as high-up as the sun to as low-down as your toes! Kogoli ------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island He always seems to be worriying about the state of the island, but no one has ever seen him working to improve it... Pashli ------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Personality: Gentle For reasons unknown, Pashli's always busy. Skett & Akoot ------------- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Occupation: The Chieftain’s Guards Skett and Akoot are said to be number- one and number-two Ritos when it comes to talent and strength, which is why they are the chieftain’s guards. The main reason they get along so well is because they are childhood friends. Their style of speech can be considered somewhat antiquated. Koboli ------ Birthplace: Windfall Island Occupation: Mail sorter Koboli is the third generation in a family of postmen, but rumor has it that an ancestor of his in an age gone by was also a postman... Baito ----- Birthplace: Unknown Personality: Earnest Baito is very earnest when it comes to mastering a job. He often misses his mother and gets homesick, which can be quite hard on him. He wants to be like Link. Hoskit ------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island His biggest worry is getting a present for his girlfriend. He looks quite easy-going, but he's always thinking of his girlfriend. He values his friends tremendously. Quill the Postman ----------------- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Personality: Dutiful, passionate Quill has courage, if nothing else. He is admired by his fellow Rito and the chieftain places great trust in him. Valoo ----- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Sky Spirit Valoo has lived on Dragon Roost Island and protected the Ritos since long, long ago. He has a habit of speaking only Hylian, which only his attendant, Medli, grasps. Zephos & Cyclos --------------- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Sibling deities who control the wind Zephos and Cyclos are two light-hearted deities who teach Link the Wind's Requiem and the Ballad of the Gales. Ilari ----- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Occupation: Windfall Island Postman Ilari is quite kind as long as he's composed, but when things don't go well, he quickly grows impatient and can get wrought with his speech. He apparently has a hard time remembering people's faces... Namali ------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Personality: Worrisome Namali doesn't really have any distinct characteristics per se... Basht & Bisht ------------- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Occupation: Island police Being extremely honest and sincere Ritos, they were chosen to be the island's police force. When you talk to them, they speak frankly about the events on the island. Obli Birthplace: Windfall Island Hobby: Dressing up Obli has such an unhealthy obsession with the Ritos that he's begun dressing as a Rito and running the famed Bird-Man Contest. He's the older of the laudable brothers who host the contest. Willi ----- Birthplace: Windfall Island Hobby: Dressing up Willi used to be a very average carpenter on Windfall. He so longed to soar the skies that he began dressing as a Rito. He's the younger of a laudable pair of siblings. Laruto ------ Birthplace: Zora's Domain Long, long ago the Zora sage, Laruto, offered up her prayers in the Earth Temple so that the Master Sword would continue to house the power to repel evil. Medli ----- Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Personality: Serious and sincere Medli is Valoo's attendant, and as such puts incredible effort into everything she does. Even so, there are times when she seems to be spinning her wheels. Her greatest treasure is her harp that she carries on her back. Komali ------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Personality: Mama's boy Komali has very little confidence in himself and thus closed himself off from the world outside his tribe's aerie. With just little help from Link, though, he has regained his confidence and has at least begun to show signs of being a confident and mature Rito adult. The Rito Chieftain ------------------ Birthplace: Dragon Roost Island Head of the Rito tribe The chieftain is a very gifted leader who is adored by his people. Due to his position, he must be strict with his relations, but as with any father, he worries about his son. FIRST LETTER: Dear Link, If you are reading this letter, it can only mean you have peeked into one of our many postboxes. I am indebted to you. I am very sorry I let you leave without thanking you. Please accept my heartfelt apology along with my thanks. We cannot do much to help you, but we can at least do this: if we get any letters or parcels for you, we will deliver them to a postbox near you. If you see any wiggling postboxes, please look inside them. I suppose you have a long way to go before your perilous journey is done. I have included a gift for you with my letter in the hope that it might help you. Please accept this small token. I look forward to the day that we meet again. May Fortune Fill Your Wings From Komali's Father Spoilers in Infoboxes $("title='Spoiler'").click(function(){$(this.nextSibling).fadeIn()}); Spoiler: Dark Dragon $("title='Spoiler'").click(function(){$(this.nextSibling).fadeIn()}); Spoiler: Dark Dragon Master Sword Test Trivia * In the Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, there was a name in one of the swords was called Master Sword, this was came out a short time after The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Just testing these . What a strange coincidence, with Skyward Sword and all. It's sort of like Fi N." -Me "You know why we brought this chocolate? It's because we're definitely going to run into an ogre. That ogre would be my brother, when he gets hungry." -Marjorie, Le monstre de Zombiville "You know, I've found the answer to one of the world's most difficult questions: why? Not even the smartest people in the world can find the answer to that. I'll let you in on the secret, though. The answer is: because." |time = .84.0.49 |text = Testing, testing! (If you need to know about or contact me for any reason, please click on the 24 or the 84 up above. And sorry if IPs shouldn't make these things; just wanted to see how it would look.) }} | info-fc = #ccccff | info-s = 8 | info-lh = 1 | info = This user supports the creation of userboxes. }}